1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine tools, and more particularly pertains to belt grinders of the type including an endless loop belt supported and driven by one or more rollers and adapted for performing sanding, grinding, and polishing operations on both metal and nonmetal work pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of such belt grinders have been proposed in the prior art. However, such prior art belt grinder devices typically require a great deal of time to set up and to readjust when changing belts and reconfiguring for performing various different operations. Additionally, it is very difficult and time consuming to restore prior art belt grinders to a previously adjusted configuration. Accordingly, prior art belt grinders are not readily adapted for the convenient and repeated performance of a plurality of different work operations and the associated repeatable reconfiguration to different set up adjusted positions.